wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 23, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The September 23, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 23, 2019 at the Chase Center in San Francisco, California. Episode summary Sasha Banks vs Nikki Cross If there’s anything we should take from Sasha Banks’ return and reinvention, it’s that she’s out to demoralize her opponents just as much as she is to defeat them. The Boss has turned sports-entertainment into one sustained flex, which would help explain why she and Bayley have fixed their gaze so sharply on Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross. After all, there are fewer statements greater than defeating a champion, and Sasha has been doing that consistently when it comes to the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. She and Bayley toppled Bliss & Cross last week, and The Boss notched a singles victory over Cross tonight, putting even more wind at her back before Hell in a Cell and leaving the champs scrambling for footing in a division that is as wide open as it gets. Despite an early burst of offense from the frenetic Cross, Banks was largely in control from the start, slowing the bout down to a crawl and reversing a wild sleeper hold with a backdrop to the arena floor when the match spilled to ringside. Most crucially, Banks waited for Nikki to come to her, seemingly certain that she’d be able to counterpunch at the right moment. And when Cross caught fire after witnessing Bliss obliterate Bayley at ringside, that moment came: WWE’s Twisted Sister dove at Banks with a top-rope crossbody, and The Boss rolled her over straight into the Bank Statement for a submission victory. Adding insult to injury, Banks mangled Bliss in her signature hold after the bell, a clear message that the beatings will continue until, or unless, someone stops her. Ember Moon vs Lacey Evans At this point, facing Lacey Evans if you aren’t Natalya should come with a warning sign. The Sassy Southern Belle’s singular pursuit of a tiebreaker against the Hart Family heiress has now fueled two Sharpshooter-induced victories in as many weeks; this one came against a game but overmatched Ember Moon. Moon certainly possesses the kind of unpredictable style that could do well to combat Evans’ stately power maneuvers, but The War Goddess — still trying to right the ship after a high-profile SummerSlam loss — may have been trying too hard. Despite a truly unique performance (that stunner off the apron left Michael Cole aghast), Moon found herself subjected to the Woman’s Right as she prepared to administer the Eclipse. Despite landing her signature punch, Evans once again ended the match via submission, locking in her variation of Natalya’s Sharpshooter to secure the deciding tapout. The Queen of Harts wasn't overly impressed with Evans' imitation of her maneuver during a backstage interview, but the decisionmakers might want to seriously consider giving Evans the match she’s asking for anyway. The Lady is a patient one, but she's made it very clear what awaits any substitutes thrown her way. Carmella def. R-Truth to become the new 24/7 Champion For four months, Carmella has been R-Truth’s trusty companion and running mate through thick and thin as he defended the 24/7 Championship — the one Superstar who seemingly never had it in her to betray him. But in one fell swoop, The Princess of Staten Island flipped the script on the beloved Superstar, seizing the title for herself and changing the complexion of the mad dash that is the 24/7 Championship scene. How she did so was a stroke of strategic genius, essentially begging the mob of pursuers for a moment’s peace after they surrounded Truth in the ring, then rolling up Truth to take the title and leaving the other Superstars at a loss for how to proceed. Truth seemingly respected the move by raising the new champ’s hand, but the victory lap was short-lived. An all-new female mob of 24/7 hopefuls sprinted out of the locker room, leaving Carmella and Truth to go back on the run. Suffice it to say, the game has changed, and Drake Maverick has his work cut out for him. Results * Singles Match: Sasha Banks (w/ Bayley) defeated Nikki Cross (w/ Alexa Bliss) by submission * Singles Match: Lacey Evans defeated Ember Moon by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Lacey Evans Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes